A Raincloud and Sunshine
by grey.sweetly
Summary: Beca Mitchell is 221 years old when she meets Chloe Beale. Their pull to one another is almost instinctual and there's something different about their connection. What will happen when a vampire has her entire life turned upside down because of a mortal.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I really enjoyed the chemistry of Beca and Chloe. It inspired me to write this and I thought it'd be fun to try a sci-fi version of their chemistry. Bechloe is real and I ship it. I hope you guys like it. If you have any suggestions, criticisms, or comments please leave a review. Thank you!**

 _August 27, 2018_

Beca Mitchell has been 21 since August 27, 1818. Today not only marks the 200th year she's been a vampire, but it's also her 221st birthday. She's dark, edgy, and breathtakingly beautiful; but she's also sarcastic, witty, and confident. Her senses are sharper than the average human. She's faster, stronger, smarter. But she's not some heartless monster. Underneath the alternative loner, is someone who is genuine and thoughtful. For those lucky enough to witness it, Beca Mitchell wears her heart on her sleeve.

To celebrate another short year, Jesse and Stacie decided to take her out to a nice bar in LA so that they can forget all the years they've suffered. Eternal life seems perfect, until you involve yourself with a human. All they see is some blood thirsty creature with no morals or compassion.

Being a vampire has caused many human hearts to break. But Beca hasn't let anything go farther than a one night stand for a while now. It's safer that way; easier. It's not hard for her to get whoever she wants. Sure, she could use compulsion, but it's not needed. She's hot and mysterious and to both sexes, very alluring. She reeks of sex appeal without even trying.

"Becawww" Jesse screams from outside Beca's window, "It's time to go, so let's go!"

"Dude, chill out. I'm coming!" she checks herself once in the mirror. The form fitting black dress she has on with a plunging neck line is adjusted before she's rushing out the door.

"About time. Damn you look hot!" Stacie excitedly says, "No one is gonna be able to keep their hands off you"

Beca chuckles and breaks out into a smirk, "I mean look at me, I'm pretty fuckable right now"

They all laugh and begin making their way to the bar. It's a two story bar with the dance floor filled with grinding bodies. This is the place where they either get blackout drunk or where they find a meal. Stacie goes to the bar to get the drinks once they settle in a corner booth on the top floor.

After a few shots, the three of them are laughing and joking around, having a great time. But now it's time to dance. Stacie and Jesse head down while Beca looks down from the railing, looking at the mass of bodies moving together. She does this a lot. She's a people watcher. But a flash of red hair catches her eye. A woman sitting at the bar next to some blonde that appeared to be her friend.

It's not like Beca to be captivated by a human. Sure she can acknowledge anyone's beauty, but just the thought of a human usually turns her away. This woman however caught her eye. Maybe it was the happiness that radiated off her or her blinding smile that could be seen a mile away. Or maybe it was just the strange need to talk to her.

Beca watched this mysterious woman for a while, just observing her movements. She zoned in and could hear her laugh and holy fuck it was contagious. She was so bubbly and full of life that Beca couldn't stop herself from getting closer. There was this pull towards her that she couldn't fight. It was almost…instinctual. They were polar opposite, but there was just something about her. The brunette slid into the stool next to the intriguing human the second her friend left.

The barman appeared and she got a beer, not wanting to be drunk quite yet. She had to get to know her first. Turning to face the woman, she was taken back when she locked eyes with bright baby blues. They actually sparkled.

"Would you like another drink?" Beca offered noticing the empty glass on the counter

Her voice was sweet and soft and nothing like Beca has ever heard before, "Oh, you don't have to do that"

Beca chuckled before signaling the barman to get her another drink, "Please, you've had one drink. That's clearly not enough since you're still sitting here instead of dancing"

"How would you know I only had one drink?" her head tilts to the side with a crooked grin

Fuck. That was a dumb thing to say. Beca Mitchell was never one to get flustered, but this woman whose name she has yet to know made her feel things. Feelings she's never felt before. "Um, I—uh…"

The woman broke into laughter, her hand grabbing Beca's forearm, "You're not a very subtle person. I noticed you watching me over an hour ago"

Beca looked down at her drink feeling the heat rush to her cheeks, "Sorry about that. You're uh…kinda hard to look away from"

A spark of interest lit up in those blue eyes, "Well, are you going to introduce yourself or are you going to make me go first."

"Beca" she holds out her hand

The redhead takes her hand, stunned at the bolts of electricity that shoot through her body, "Chloe"

Chloe retracts her hand and moves her hair behind her ear, "Thank you for the drink. Do you live in LA?"

"I do. You're new in town right?"

"Is it that obvious?" she flashes her a curious grin

"Uh kinda, you seem too bubbly to have lived here for a while"

"Well, I just moved here last week. How long have you lived here?"

"Awhile" she squirms in her seat not wanting to give too much away. It's pretty difficult to explain why you come back every 50 years.

Chloe looks at the mysterious brunette. She's more than intrigued why this woman is sitting here talking to her. "You're not one to open up so easily are you?"

"You could say something like that."

"Yet you come and talk to me" she quips

"Who am I to leave a beautiful woman by herself after her friend ditched her" she smirks, gaining her charming confidence back

"How chivalrous of you, but I'm tired of sitting here. Dance with me" she stands up and holds her hand for the smaller girl.

"If there's one thing you should know about me is that I don't dance"

The redhead quirks an eyebrow, "So the only reason you came over here was to say hi?"

"Kinda yea. I'm not very charming when I dance. My rhythm is completely off and I trip over nothing"

Chloe just smirks before grabbing the smaller girl's hand, "I'll show you then, it's not that hard"

Beca lets herself get dragged by this enigmatic woman onto the dance floor. If she's being honest she's not a terrible dancer, but she doesn't dance often. Her ability to follow and match rhythm isn't bad either. In fact, she's excellent at it especially if it's when she makes music. But truthfully, she just doesn't enjoy it that much. She never has. She'd much rather create the music people dance to. When they made it to the center of the dance floor, the space between them nearly disappeared. There are bodies pushing on all sides of them, forcing them closer, their faces only inches apart.

Chloe started swaying her body to the beat. It was almost intimidating to the vampire how someone could move so effortlessly to the music. When Beca still hadn't moved much she took the brunette's hands and placed them on her own hips and put hers around the shoulders of the smaller girl, "It's not that hard, just match my movements okay"

Nodding, Beca tightened her grip on the small waist, feeling the way she moved. Slowly she began matching Chloe's rhythm. They danced well together, their bodies seemed to fit perfectly, and before they knew it several songs have passed. Beca could hear the pounding of the redhead's heart and the blood pumping rapidly through her veins. That alone would cause her to suck the life of the poor victim, but she never felt hunger being this close. It was weird, but she didn't think much about it. Her sole focus was just to dance with absolutely beautiful and captivating woman.

At this point, both were feeling the effects of each other and it leaves two options: leave together or break apart now before anything happens and forget it all. The brunette opted for something different. She didn't want Chloe to be a one night stand; she's the type of girl that deserves someone amazing and can give her anything she could ever want. She deserves someone that will do everything in their power to make sure she's happy. But she also didn't want to leave her. Chloe is like a breath of fresh air. She's full of light and just being around her makes Beca feel as if she was truly alive. She didn't miss being human anymore, but this feeling. This spark of life she feels in her chest…she missed it.

After the next song, Beca took Chloe back to the bar to cool down. Their bodies were hot in more ways than one and they needed a drink.

"Would it be too forward to ask for your number" the brunette asked as she moved two shot glasses in front of them

"You're not one of those people to get my number and only call at 2 in the morning right?" she giggled because she felt as if she could trust this strange and mysterious stranger

"Whoever has done that to you before is fucking stupid. You deserve better than that"

Chloe stares at her in shock. Not even her ex said something like that. Sure it was a simple statement but the way she said it made her believe that it was true. Curious to see where this could go she questioned the brunette who has yet to move her gaze from the redhead, "How would you know what I deserve? You just met me, for all you know I could be a serial killer"

The smaller of the two could only burst into laughter, "You? A serial killer? No way in hell I could ever believe that"

"And why not"

Beca raised a questioning eyebrow, but when Chloe didn't say anything she continued, "Okay, fine. To begin, you're _way_ too happy to have killed anyone. You're not too mysterious and you don't have that loner aura to you. When your friend left you all alone earlier you looked like someone kicked your puppy and I think a serial killer would be too heartless to care about that. Let alone have any friends." She paused, "And about the other thing, you haven't told me to fuck off yet and you've made me laugh, which not many people can do nowadays. There's just something about you that brightens up everything close. I can tell you're a good person, Chloe. And no good person deserves to be treated like shit"

"Who are you" Chloe asked in fascination

"I'm just a girl in a bar"

"Well would you look at that" she smirked, "so am I"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm pretty new at this writing thing, so any feedback is greatly appreciated!**

The two women were so engrossed in their conversation that time nearly ceased to exist and their friends that they came here with were pushed to the back of their minds. Jesse and Stacie watched their friend interact with the unknown redhead and chose that it was best to leave them be. Beca looked happy but nervous, which was a strange sight for them both. She was using her hands more and the slight blush that crept on her cheeks when the woman would lean in closer didn't go unnoticed.

Chloe looked at the clock behind the bar , "Wow it's pretty late, I should probably look for Aubrey and head home"

"Aubrey?" the brunette curiously asked

"My best friend. She was the blonde who was sitting with me earlier" she picked up her phone stopping when Beca spoke up, "She left a little bit ago with another girl. She looked younger, brunette"

Oddly enough, she had a text from the blonde saying she and Emily were going back home for the night.

"Wow my friends just left me here" she laughed, not actually upset with them

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

A megawatt smile appears on Chloe's face, "That'd be great but I'm not done talking to you just yet. There's a small diner down the block that's open all night, so if you're interested it's a lot quieter there. Plus they're milkshakes are amazing"

Beca instantly stands up and offers her hand, "I'm definitely interested." She smirked, "You should have told me half an hour ago, I fucking love milkshakes"

Chloe lets out a childlike giggle at the other woman. She's so confident yet goofy and awkward at the same time. There's this wall that surrounds her, but she can already tell she's making a dent. Beca intrigues her. Sure, she's hot but she's adorable. When she gets flustered from her flirtations, or when she rambles awkwardly trying to recover from something she said, it all just makes the redhead more intrigued.

They make their way out of the bar, Beca giving Stacie and Jesse a nod on their way out.

The fresh air slapped both girls across their face "Shit, I think I got drunker" Chloe giggled

"Yea, drunker isn't a word, Red" she intertwines their hands as they slowly make their way to the diner. Beca knows exactly which place Chloe was talking about. It's her safe place. It's where she goes when she wants to be alone. The owner, Caroline, is a very kind woman who met Beca when she was a child. She has kept her secret for all these years and has treated the brunette as if she was family. Caroline now has silver hair, but she still radiates all this energy and happiness that not even Beca understands where it comes from. When Beca had to leave because she wasn't aging she told Caroline who hasn't uttered a word about it since.

"Have you ever been to MC's diner?"

"I'm friends with the owners actually—"

"You know Mark and Caroline" the redhead interrupted

Furrowing her brows, Beca asks, "Yea, uh, you know them?"

"Oh totes, my mom and Caroline were childhood friends. My family lived here before I was born but we would come back and visit pretty often"

Oh fuck. She remembers Caroline's best friend from when she was younger. They spent almost every minute together. Anastasia Beale. Same fiery red hair and blinding smile. Her eyes were a grey-blue instead of Chloe's piercing baby blues, but they were also stunning. Ana was 7 when she met Beca. But they weren't introduced to each other until she was 17. Beca merely played Caroline's older family friend. They went out together and had a blast. Obviously Beca's secret was never told and after 4 years of friendship, Beca had to leave and never contacted Ana since.

It's sad because Ana was an amazing friend. She was always sweet and full of love. Now she sees how much Chloe is like her. Chloe has more fire to her though. She's more straightforward and open. God, if she ever had to meet Ana again—what the fuck, Beca?! Her parents? You just met the girl!

"Beca!" Chloe tugged on her hand, "Did you hear me or are you that drunk?"

"Sorry, I kinda zoned out there" she catches Chloe in the corner of her eye smiling at her with that contagious grin

"How do you know Mark and Caroline?"

"Family friends. They are like the cool aunt and uncle I never had"

Chloe is practically beaming, "That's so sweet. My mom would always tell me stories about all the adventures her and Caroline had. M and C are actually my godparents believe it or not"

"That's cool. They're great people and since I have impeccable taste, you should try the oreo milkshake. A close second to sex"

"Mm, I don't know if I will agree with you on that. There are a lot of things that are almost as good as sex."

"Like what" the flirtatious tone returning in Beca's words

"I don't think I should share those secrets quite yet. A stranger like you wouldn't be able to handle it"

Without thinking, Beca casually slips out, "I'll get it out of you one day, Red"

Chloe doesn't flinch at the hint of them seeing each other more after tonight. If anything, her smile gets bigger at the possibility of getting to know the enigmatic woman who was currently running her thumb back and forth over her own. They walk up to the diner still bustling with patrons. It's a casual place so they seat themselves in a booth. Sitting across from each other, both girls take the opportunity to truly look at the other in the light. Chloe hadn't uttered a word, she was captivated by the brunette. Her chocolate brown locks falling below her shoulders in effortless waves. Her midnight blue eyes popping from the dark eye make up. Her black dress fitting her body, contrasting perfectly against her pale skin. Everything about her was beautiful.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is Beca Mitchell actually sitting in my diner?" the raspy voice of Caroline broke the trance of the two women, her smile getting bigger every passing second. Beca was quick to stand up and engulf the woman in a bear hug. She's definitely not one for affection, but Caroline has always been an exception.

After their embrace, Caroline finally looked at the brunette's guest. Her eyes widened with glee at the realization, "Oh my, Chloe you have truly grown up to become a sight for sore eyes. How have you been, darlin?"

The redhead stands to give her a hug as well, "It's so nice to see you again, Care. I forgot how much I loved your hugs"

"You're too sweet, how do you two know each other? I can't imagine Beca actually leaving her house"

Chloe being the epitome of conversing took the lead, which is something the brunette was extremey thankful for, "We actually just met each other tonight at a bar down the street. She finally gained the courage to approach me after stalking me for an hour"

"I was not stalking you!" Beca groaned, "I was simply... admiring…from afar"

Caroline chuckled, "You can't just watch people, that's stalking. I know Chloe's a very pretty girl, but I'm surprised she didn't call the cops on your ass"

"Well when she finally came up to me I figured I'd give her a chance since she so kindly offered me another drink" Chloe looked to Beca from the side and sent her a flirty wink that made the butterflies in the brunette's stomach flutter.

"That was your big first move" Caroline raised a brow, "Really?"

"Mark tried to bone you within the first hour that you two met. You have no say in how I choose to get women to like me"

"Who says I like you?" Chloe asks teasingly and Beca's smirk fell a little at the possibility of Chloe not liking her. Beca has known this woman for a few hours and already likes her way more than she'd admit

"Beca," the older woman says calmly, trying hard not to smile at the two, "Chloe is too kind to not talk to a stranger, even if that stranger is you. You're gonna have to try harder than that"

Chloe lets out a high pitched laugh, not hearing Beca mumble profanities under her breath.

"Can we please just order, I need a coffee"

"Fine, I'll leave you two be. Chloe, what would you like sweetheart"

"A cup of coffee and two oreo milkshakes"

Caroline nods as she writes the orders down before making her way back into the kitchen. They banter back and forth for a few minutes and Mark comes over with their coffee. Just after taking one sip both girls instantly feel less loopy from the alcohol. Beca learned that Chloe graduated from college last year and teaches English at the local high school. She has never met someone quite like her, nor has she had any interest in a person who was so optimistic and cheerful. Chloe was like the first breath one took when they came out of the water. She felt alive again. Chloe Beale might just be the one to save her from the endless drowning she has endured for 200 years.

Their milkshakes come and Beca has to hold herself back from pouncing on Chloe when she all but moans as she takes her first sip.

Keeping her composure, Beca smirks "Who knew you were so vocal, Red"

"Mm, you have no idea" she winks

"You're right, I don't. But I could think of a few things that would get a similar reaction"

"Are you trying to get in my pants, Bec?" Chloe isn't normally this bold, but she can't help it. This flirting banter between them two gives her a rush

Beca simply shrugs, "Maybe, maybe not"

"You might be sexy and mysterious, but that doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you"

"You think I'm sexy?"

"I do"

"Hmm, I hate to ruin this moment we're having but it's getting pretty late. And pretty girls like yourself shouldn't be walking these streets so I'll walk you home"

"And here I thought we were just getting to the good part"

"I have to keep you interested somehow"

Squinting her eyes at the brunette, Chloe stands up, "What a tease"

Chloe doesn't live too far, so the walk isn't too bad. They flirt and banter the whole way and neither can deny the way their heart races with every glance and touch. Both women feel the pull and as they reach the redhead's building, they are sad to finally part ways

"Well, this is me. You shouldn't be walking by yourself this late"

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself"

"I would feel better if you came inside and wait for a cab"

"Is that the only reason you want me to come inside" her signature smirk appearing again

"Yes"

"Liar"

"I am not!"

"You so are, but I'll be fine."

"Beca, please come inside, it's not safe"

Pulling out her phone, Beca opens her contacts list and clicks the add button, "Here, give me your number and I'll text you when I'm home safely okay?"

Typing her information, Chloe nods, "You promise?"

"I promise. Now go inside before your roommates starts wondering where you are"

"Be safe and text me, okay"

"You got it"

Leaning forward, Chloe kisses Beca on the cheek lingering longer than she had to and whispers goodnight to the brunette.

With a final wink, Chloe turns and walks into her building. Beca hears her footsteps and the keys jingling in the door. Now she knows Chloe is inside, not being able to stop her smile when she hears her roommates asking about 'the hot and mysterious brunette that she was fucking with her eyes'

Beca: I made it home safely. Maybe we could meet up again? I wasn't quite done getting to know you

Chloe: Okay good, now I don't have to worry. And I'd love to :)

Beca: Glad to know you care, I had a great time with you tonight.

Chloe: Me too. I can't wait to discover what's behind all those walls

Beca: We'll see ;)

Chloe: You truly are an enigma, Beca Mitchell. But I'll get through, something tells me you're worth knowing

Beca: Don't set your expectations too high, I'm not that great. You might end up hating me

Chloe: I beg to differ. I'm super tired so I'll talk to you later? Goodnight Beca

Beca: Goodnight Chloe, sweet dreams


End file.
